Total Drama All-Stars: Remake
by xebla
Summary: Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet return for the fifth season of Total Drama! Join us with 14 All-Stars, 4 Non-Stars, and a super-surprise-secret contestant to battling out for one million dollars on Camp Wawanakwa!
1. Heroes vs Villains Part 1

**(AN)** Hello everyone! Welcome to my brand new story called Total Drama All Stars: Remake! This story will be quite different for my favor. However, don't expect the update to be quick because I have few reasons for it. A; I have ASD and learning difficulties, so I have a bit of harder time writing it. B; I'll be in college four days per weeks. And C; I get distractive quite often with other stuff but I'm still working on it. Another thing to know; I am aware that I don't have the best grammars, but I'm working on it to improve. Also, the winners in this story are Owen, Beth, Heather and Cameron. I considered winner to be whoever win in the most countries. Anyway, checked out this story and tell me what you think!

**(Disclaimers)** I do not own Total Drama All Stars or any of their characters.

* * *

A year.

It's been a whole year since Total Drama Revenge of the Island has been finished. The thirteen new contestants went home after Cameron was claimed as the winner of the fourth season; the same season where none of the twenty five original contestants were able to compete because Chris claimed that they had 'outlived their usefulness'. And as for what happened to Chris? The last time we'd seen Chris; he was arrested for dumping toxic waste on Camp Wawanakwa, endangered the contestants with mutant animals and having Dakota become a mutant herself after sending her inside a radioactive abandoned mine.

Chef is seen holding an envelope while walking down a dark prison's hallway with a prison guard. He can see paper airplanes, books, clothes and a teddy bear on fire were either flying across the hallway or fall to the floor. He also see the same killer that'd appeared back in season one where he was about to killed Gwen until she kicked him in the jaw several time and he leaved. He'd eventually got caught and now in jail while claiming he's innocent with a cork on pointy end of his hook.

"I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!"

Chef and the prison guard keep walking until they heard a similar voice.

"McCrushin Cockroaches have a big lead over the Soil Stinkbomb!"

"Oh, clam it, McLean!" Prisoner shouted.

Chef now sees Chris for the first time in a year. But he's not wearing his usual clothes. Instead; he's wearing an orange jumpsuit just like all the prisoners. His cell is different than the other as he got two picture of Camp Wawanakwa, a bobble head of himself and Chef, curtain and a picture of a Gilded Chris Award. He's seems to be cheering at something on the ground.

"Oh, Lightning just slipped past Duncan!" Chris grinned. "The heat is _on_! Yeah, look at that, that's what I'm talking about!"

The 'contestants' he was talking about are actually a beetle and a cockroaches. He keeps watching them until a shadow of a similar shape overcast them. He looked up to see Chef's standing in front of the cell.

"Well, well, well," Chris scowled. "Looks who finally came to visit me after a _whole_ year; my _partner_, my so-called _best_ friend."

"C'mon, you've finished your sentence for dumping toxic waste at the island." Chef stated.

"Whatever, I think I'll stay right here. I've got everything I need, including; Chef 2.0." Chris brought out a cashew that's look like Chef's face. "I'd made him from a cashew."

"Maybe this will change your mind." Chef slid an envelope through a mail slot.

"What's this?" Chris asked, raising a brow as he look at the envelope he's holding.

"Your contract," Chef replied. "The producers has green-lit another season of Total Drama."

Chris opened the envelope and then look at the contract he'd been given.

"So, you're in for old time's sake, Chris?" Chef smirked.

After reading through his contract and remembering his time as the host for four seasons, he looked at Chef and turned his mouth into a grin.

"It is _on_!" Chris grinned.

* * *

**Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous**

The song started with two cameras appeared randomly. One with a price tag on it, while the other look sparkly clean. The third camera pops up from underground, knocking over a toilet paper. The fourth camera appeared from a tree hole, knocking out a brush and a soap and show out bubbles. Then a clapperboard clamped down, and the camera started moving through Camp Wawanakwa. It went past Chef and Chris, who is holding a briefcase, in a helicopter.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

The camera then moved up the cliff and dive into the lake below.

_You guys are on my mind._

Cameron is clutching onto Owen, who is clutching onto Fang's tail, who is chasing the horrified Scott.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera rises up from the lake to show the beach where Trent is sitting on a rock, while strumming with his guitar until he see Gwen and Duncan were running away in fear from an angry Courtney, who is carrying a spear with fire on the sharp end. This make Trent look worried.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

The camera then moved up to show Eva and Lightning is scaling up the side of the cliff with both exchange competitive glares as they climb. The camera moved up to face the sun, which blinded it temporary.

_I wanna be famous._

The next thing camera has shown is the forest. Heather's glaring suspiciously at the Robot, who was following her.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera moved to Ezekiel, who is staring gloomily at his reflection from a puddle until Sierra's took a picture of him from behind a tree, much to the Ezekiel's surprised.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

The next thing the camera show is inside the Mess Hall where Lindsay smiled as she's applying lipstick to a loon, which seems to enjoy it.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The camera then moved to the left to see Brick and Jo are arm wrestling with both determine to win.

_I'll get there one day._

The camera went outside and Zoey tripped over a rock fall to the ground. Mike smirked evilly as the result before he grabbed Zoey's hand and pulled her up. The couple smile, while Dawn gasped, who was medicating on the rock until she'd sense Mike's aura.

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The sky turned orange as Owen plant the Heroic Hamsters' Flag to the ground, while Heather did the same with the Villainous Vultures'.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures started doing tugs of war with rope. In the midst of it, it's holding both handles of a solid gold trophy with Total Drama Winner descripted on it. In order from back to front for the Heroes; Owen, Sierra, Brick, Trent, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Dawn and Cameron, while the Villains' from front to back: Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Scott, Heather, Jo, Eva and Lightning.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Heroic Hamsters are grinding their teeth as they're pulling.

_I wanna be,_

While the Villainous Vultures did the same.

_I wanna be,_

Eventually, the rope snapped and sent the trophy flies to the air as the sun has turned into the moon and then flies back down and landed into the arms of Chris, who show his signature smile to the camera.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera panned back to see Chef and the Robot are standing beside him in front of the bonfire, while the contestants are glaring either at their opponent team or at Chris. It's also show a large sign that's say; Total Drama All Stars.

_(Whistling in tune)_

* * *

The first thing the camera show is Chris, who is standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa. It's still look damaged from last season. Chris cleared his throat and then started speaking.

"Welcome to season five; Total Drama All-Stars!" Chris introduced. "After my involuntary year-long 'vacation', I really need to be in a similar environment, surrounded by the people I loved… to hurt."

He started chuckling.

"It's the condition to my parole, except for the hurt part, yep that's all McLean." Chris smiled, before started walking down the left side of the dock. "So far, we have found four winners on this show;

"Owen,

_Owen holds Izzy in the air and kissed her cheek and smiled._

"Beth,

_Beth cheered as she stood up from her seat and then being lifted up by her friends._

"Heather,

_Heather's pumping her fists in the air and jumping in happiness on top of the volcano._

"And Cameron."

_Cameron's being lifted up by his friends, while wearing his 'Iron Man' suit._

"But the question is; who will be our _fifth_?" Chris asked, rhetorically as he'd reach the end of the dock. There's the Drama Machine Robot's standing beside him while holding the case. "This season; I'm bringing back fourteen Total Drama's biggest all-stars to battle it out to become an All-Stars of _All_-Stars in the most dangerous, death-defying…"

"One million dollars competition, _ever_!" The Robot opened the case to show the one million dollars to the camera. Suddenly the winds seem to be picking up as few of the money are beginning to be blown away. Chris and the Robot looked up to see a large dark green helicopter approaching the island.

"And here they are now," Chris smiled, as the helicopter stopped moving and remained hovering above the sea. "First off from Revenge of the Island, say hello to Multiples Mike."

The sideway door slid opened to revealed a nervous Mike, who is looking down at the sea below until Chef, who is wearing his military outfit, pushed him off.

"Aka; Chester,

Mike changed into Chester while falling down.

"Svetlana,

Mike then changed to Svetlana, who smile and strike a pose.

"Vito,

He changed into Vito next and then changed into Manitoba.

"And Manitoba."

He hit the sea. Then he came to the surface as Mike, annoyed.

"Hey, not cool, man!"

"Mike's crush, pushover, turned-powerhouse; Zoey!" Chris said, ignoring Mike.

"Look out below!" Zoey yelled, as she dived into the sea and then appeared next to Mike.

"Athletic, non-supporter; Lightning!"

Lightning appeared next at the doorway. He still got his white hair he received from last season's finale after being surrounded by toxic barrels and get struck by actual lightning.

"You called that a dive? Watch this!" Lightning boasted, positioning himself to dive out of the helicopter. But Chef kicked him in the butt, making him falling down below while clutching his bruised butt. "Argh!"

"Bubble boy, brainiac; Cameron!"

Chef is holding Cameron, ready to throw him out next.

"This is highly illogicccaaalll!" Cameron said, thrown off the helicopter and joined the others.

"Challenges-throwing, dirt farmer; Scott!"

Scott remarkably looked how he was when we'd first met him and hasn't been mauled by Fang from the last season. But this time; his eyes have bags under it, he's skinnier and his skins are paler.

"No, no, no!" Scott shouted, clinging onto Chef's leg until the latter managed to shake the former off and letting him fall into the sea, while screaming.

"And, cutthroat, bossy-bruiser; Jo!"

Jo is resisting from being pushed off by placing one of her foot pressed against the doorway and managed to pushes Chef back before looking down at Chris.

"You're a dead man, McLean!" Jo threated. She screamed after suddenly being knocked out of the helicopter by an angry Chef.

Chris laughed before spoken up again.

"And, from our _original_ cast," Chris smiled. "Cranky know-it-all, CIT; Courtney!"

Chef is holding Courtney out of the helicopter by her ankle. Courtney isn't pleased in this position.

"This is not in my contrraaacccttt!" Courtney scowled, before Chef dropped her into the sea with the others.

"Courtney's bestie-turned-boyfriend stealer; Gwen!"

Chef returned with Gwen, who's also isn't pleased, on his shoulders and then he throws her out of the helicopter.

"He's wasn't the boyfriend at the tiimmmeeesss!" Gwen screamed, as she joined the others below.

"Bruisey, bad boy; Duncan!"

"Bring it on!" Duncan smirked, falling down to the sea while crossing his arms.

"Musician with a crazy number nine obsession; Trent!"

"It's just my quiirrrkkk!" Trent defenced, falling down as well with Heather joining him next. Her hair is in long ponytail like she'd wear it back in the first season.

"Devious Diva; Heather!"

"I hate Chrriiisss!" Heather shouted.

"Loveable, lame-brain; Lindsay!"

Lindsay is falling while flapping her hands like she's flying.

"I'm flying!" Lindsay smiled, before screaming.

"Super-fan; Sierra!" Chris introduced. "Total Drama; number one stalker- err, blogger!"

"For Coodddyyy!" Sierra grinned, jumped out of the helicopter and then cannonballed herself into the sea below. The other contestants, who've already jumped, swam away as Sierra makes a big splash, which is similar to the splashed she'd made in the Jamaica's challenge.

"And finally; the three hundred pound eater, and first ever Total Drama Winner; Owen!"

Chef is trying pushing Owen out of the helicopter. But the problem is; Owen got stuck at the doorway.

"Oh no," Owen shouted, horrified. "I don't wanna die from this!"

"You'd survived way worse, fat boy!" Chef recalled, stepping back before running and kicked Owen hard enough to get him out of the doorway and started falling toward the contestants below, _fast_.

Owen screamed as he's falling fast toward the sea. The contestants below looked at the falling Owen, horrified and started swimming away from him. A moment later, Owen hit the water and created a massive wave, which carried the rest of the screaming contestants toward the beach. Eventually, they arrived at the shore with Scott, Trent, Sierra, Jo, Lightning and Courtney landed on the sand, while the rest are still in the water.

"Ahh, man! It's great to be back!"

**OOO**

The rest of the contestants who were in the water, have now reached the shore except for one person, who is flailing.

"Ahh, help, help!" Owen screamed. "I can't swim! I don't wanna die like this! I wanna die where I can get smothered by-"

"Owen, try standing up." Cameron said, after finished coughing.

Owen did so. The water was only chest deep.

"Oh," Owen chuckled, as he walked out of the water and then hugged the life out of Cameron. "Thanks, buddy. You totally saved my bacon!"

"Ack!" Cameron wheezed, from how hard Owen is hugging him. "No, problem."

* * *

**Confessional: First confessional of the season! All winners!**

**Cameron:** I've never thought I would go far, let alone winning the season. But the fact of being here again to compete against some of the biggest Total Drama's all-stars is incredible! I feel like I'm being nominated with some of the brightest citizens for the Nobel Prizes!

**Owen:** Woo-hoo! Yeah, baby, I'm back! It's so awesome to be competing again with my friends. I still keep my promises to throw the biggest party ever with the prize money. Though, I did win the one hundred grand in the first season but I'd give it up for the chance to win a million dollar. Not to mention, my parents need the money to pay off the cheese cellar they'd bought. But on the bright side; they've managed to pay it all off and now I can do whatever I want when I win this year! Woo-hoo! Oh hang on! I need to do something. (He's beginning to pull down his pant)

**Heather:** (She walked in and then sits down) Chris said that I need to do the confessional now because I'm one of the winn- (Her speeches interrupted when she sniffed a foul smell and then covered her nose with her hands, disgusted) Oh! **OWEN!**

* * *

While the contestants are getting up, Chris and the Robot appeared at the scene.

"Greeting, old friends." Chris smiled.

"I am _not_ your friend." Heather scowled, after spitting out a starfish and then threw it away.

"Aw, somebody is missing her hunny-bunny!" Lindsay taunted, smiling as she placed a hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Who? Alejandro?" Heather said, before angrily pushed Lindsay to the sand. "As if! I'm glad he's isn't back. That handsome jerk."

"I'm surprised he's isn't competing, since he is considered one of the biggest villains in this show." Mike stated.

"As much as I liked Alejandro to compete this year, we have no idea where he is since Hawaii." Chris recalled.

"Can you just shut up and get on with this show?" Heather annoyed.

"Why? Are you going to cry and scream; 'Alejandro, where are you?!" Jo mocked, before mockery kissing in mid-air, making Heather to growl.

"You know, Chris, you're gonna pay for my dry cleaning." Courtney said, narrowing her eyes as she walked over to Chris.

"No I'm not," Chris smirked, showing her the contracts. "New contracts, remember?"

* * *

**Confessional: New contracts equal new season.**

**Courtney:** Same old Chris, same old disgusting island. (She flicked one of the flies - that was flying around - to the walls) What was I thinking joining this show? All does this show ever gives me is nothing but pains. I didn't want to come back because I never want to see the certain _two people_ again. But I'm here because I want to win the million dollars. If I could win it, then I'll at least accomplish something.

* * *

"In fact; we've got a lot of changes this season." Chris explained. "For one; this island is now one hundred percent toxic waste free. So don't worry about turning into a mutant or get eaten by one."

This announcement made the contestants sighed in relief.

"Well that's a relief." Zoey smiled, at Mike and Cameron, who nodded in agreement.

"Next; if you remember season three; you should know that the winning team get to sleep in the luxurious First Class, while the losers sleep in the Economy Class." Chris explained.

The Robot pushing the monitor to Chris and then the picture show up, showing the cabin that the contestants had slept in season one and four.

"So this season; the losers still have to sleep in a crappy old cabin." Chris explained, before hearing the contestants' groaning.

The picture then zoom back to reveal a large fancy two-stories building with balcony.

"But, the winners get to stay in the all new ego-friendly; McLean's Spa Hotel! Complete with butlers, hot tub, and a 24 hour masseuse."

The contestants cheered loudly at this news.

"Now, in the honor of your all-stars status, I'm dividing you into team based on your past performances for our second theme; Heroes vs. Villains!" Chris smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Heroes vs. Villains FTW!**

**Sierra:** (Smile) Eeeee! It's look like the rumor for this season IS Heroes vs. Villains! The fans has been guessing it for a long time, mine included. I immediately know which contestants will be on either Heroes or Villains.

**Heather:** (Smirk) Obviously, I'll be on the villains' team, and I'll be running it by lunch.

**Gwen:** (Sigh) "Heroes vs. Villains"? Guess Duncan and I won't be on the same team. Unless Chris considered making Duncan's a hero. (Chuckle) Yeah right.

* * *

"Alright, if I called your name, go stand over there." Chris explained, pointed to the right.

"Heather,

"Duncan,

"Lightning,

"Courtney,

"Jo,

"Scott,

"And Gwen. For now on; you're the Villainous Vultures!"

The members of the Villainous Vultures walked to the right and two of them are not pleased. Also, the team's logo is colored red with an angry vulture on it.

"Sha-team!" Lightning smiled.

"What?!" Gwen gasped. "Why am I on the villains' team?"

"Because you stole my boyfriend, and became New Heather!" Courtney scowled. "But more importantly; why _I'm_ on the villains' team?"

"I'll explain it in a minute when I introduced the second team." Chris said. "I want the rest of you to go stand over to that spot."

"Mike,

"Zoey,

"Cameron,

"Owen,

"Trent,

"Lindsay,

"And Sierra. You're the Heroic Hamsters!"

The members of the Heroic Hamsters are pleased with their status. Their team's logo is colored yellow with a hamster, who's wearing a halo on its head.

"Okay, you've introduced the Heroes, now can you explain why I'm on the villains'?" Courtney said, annoyed.

"Since you've asked _so_ kindly, I'll explain about the heroes first." Chris smiled.

"What? But I wan-"

"Mike, you're on the heroes' team because whenever Zoey get in trouble, you've always help her out, even though you confused her with your MPD at first. But eventually, you'd managed to man up and tell Zoey the truth."

As Chris explaining why Mike is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Mike helping Zoey from possible danger, changing into different personalities and Mike and Zoey clasping hands after Mike told Zoey about his MPD.

The video caused Mike and Zoey to exchange a smile.

"Zoey; you're the hero because you have kind heart and you always help people whether you like them or not. Plus, when you'd turned into 'Commando Zoey', you'd managed to take down Scott in a _brutal_ way."

As Chris explaining why Zoey is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Zoey helping the contestants or rooting for them. The next videos show Zoey goes 'Commando' after reached her breaking point. Next show her boulder trap activated and rolls over Scott, leaving him in a wheelchair and body cast.

"I still have no idea what came over me that day." Zoey chuckled. She then noticed Scott is glaring at her, which she glared back.

"Next person is Cameron. The reasons why you're on the heroes' team, because when the mutants were attacking the contestants, you'd choose to saved them over the money. A lame move, but also worthy of a hero as you'd still managed to win the season and the others were happy that you won, using only your brain."

As Chris explaining why Cameron is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Cameron saving the others from the mutants, and then the next video showing Cameron being lifted into the air by his friends.

The video caused Cameron to smile, while Mike and Zoey give him a thumb up.

"Owen, I think all of us know why you're the hero. You're very likeable among the cast, and despite your 'fart machine'… You've always remained an optimistic person."

As Chris explaining why Owen is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Owen's partying and people cheering when he'd won. After he said 'fart machine', the videos then show Owen's farting during his time on all three seasons. After that, the video changed to Owen's hugging the contestants.

"Aw, thanks Chris!" Owen smiled.

"Next is Trent. Despite your crazy number nine obsessions-"

"My lucky number nine thing isn't crazy; I just went a little overboard!" Trent defenced.

"You certainly did in season two." Chris smiled, as monitor show multiples videos of Trent's counting to nine during his time in season two, much to Trent's dismay. "However, in season one; you're the cool musician who gets along with everyone. And, you're popular with the fans."

As Chris explaining why Trent is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Trent's playing his guitar and being friendly with the others.

Trent turned the frown into smile.

"Lindsay, you may not be the brightest, but your hotness and bubbly personality definitely make it up for it during your time in this show. You'd managed to make a lot of friends, even if you annoyed them sometime.

As Chris explaining why Lindsay is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Lindsay's dumb moments, poses during the Rock-n-Roll challenge in season two, and being friendly with the others for the past three seasons.

"And… how can we forget this moment when you'd found out what Heather's really like?" Chris grinned, as the monitor starting to show a different video.

"What did I do to Heather back then?" Lindsay pondered.

Jo rolled her eyes at Lindsay for being forgetful again.

* * *

**Confessional: The moment Lindsay's cursed off Heather is one of the author's favourite moments in this show.**

**Jo:** Chris is right about Lindsay's bubbly personality. Her head is filled with nothing but bubbles of all the things she can remember. When one bubble pops, she forgets it. I'll bet that her bubble with Tyler often gets pop, then it come back to only get pop again.

**Lindsay:** Is Tyler competing this year? I haven't seen him yet, or maybe I've already did. I don't know. (Smile) But if you're watching, hi, Tyler!

* * *

The monitor shows a video after the bike racing challenge back in season one. It's was the moment when Lindsay finally found out Heather's true nature.

"_You really are mean! And all that bad stuff people say about you is true! Like how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying, little-_" Lindsay said, followed by extremely long swear words uncensored, while flipping Heather a bird.

This caused everyone to be shunned as they watched the video except Heather, who has an angry look, while Chris, Gwen, Jo, Lindsay and Sierra are smiling.

"Oh, now I remember!" Lindsay smiled.

"So THAT'S the swear words Lindsay used at Heather!" Sierra smiled, before brought out her phone and immediately started texting. "I so got to text this to my blog!"

Eventually, the video has ended before Lindsay repeated again.

"It's that necessary, Chris?" Heather scowled.

"Yes, yes it is." Chris smiled. "And last for the heroes is Sierra. Even though you were being a creepy stalker to Cody on the plane, and destroyed my plane…"

Chris glared at Sierra, who quickly put her phone away before he notice and smiled sheepishly.

"You've always help Cody whenever he was in danger. And that is why you're on this team." Chris smiled.

As Chris explaining why Sierra is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Sierra being a stalker to Cody during most of season three and the Total Drama Jumbo Jet get blew up by a cake she'd made for Cody. Then the next couple of videos showed Sierra saving Cody from possible danger countless time.

Chris then faced the Villainous Vulture.

"Heather, there's no doubt that you're on the villains' team. You lied, manipulated, and backstabbed the others during the first season. This caused everyone to hate you, and they still do now."

As Chris explaining why Heather is on the villains' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Heather's kissing Trent to spite Gwen, read Gwen's dairy to the viewers, fighting with LeShawna, kicked Alejandro in the nut and take the victory, and using Beth and Lindsay to get herself farther in the game.

Heather noticed the contestants; specifically Gwen, Trent, Courtney and Lindsay are glaring. She crossed her arms in huff.

"Duncan, there's also good reasons why you're the villain. You're a punk and a juvenile delinquent, who often gets on people's bad side, picked on people, and you cheated on Courtney!"

As Chris explaining why Duncan is on the villains' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Duncan's picking on Harold, pranking the others, and kissed Gwen in the confessional after the London challenge. The last video make Courtney angrily clenches her fists.

"Lightning, you're the villain because when Cameron stole immunity at the final four, you claimed to get revenge on him by taking him down at the finale. When the others were being attacked by mutants, you were only intended to beat the crap out of him, which I think it's enough for me to make you a villain."

As Chris explaining why Lightning is on the villains' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Lightning's glaring at Cameron after the latter won immunity, same at the final four elimination, frightening Cameron after eliminated Zoey, and bashing Cameron with his home-made bat.

"Lightning was robbed," Lightning shouted. "Lightning deserved to be winner than that shrimp bubble boy!"

"Heh, too bad, maybe you'll get him this time." Chris smirked.

Lightning turned and glared at Cameron, who gulped and stepped back a bit.

* * *

**Confessional: Sha-revenge!**

**Lightning:** After bubble boy defeated Lightning, everybody makes fun of Lightning and my family's honor! My Pop's lost all his championships rings when he'd betted Lightning would win. After that; Pop never spoke to Lightning again. Everybody'd treated Lightning like a joke, even bigger than that pathetic Tyler! (Glare) This whole thing happened because of _Cameron_. He did this to Lightning! Well Lightning is about to strike down hard to that shrimp and gets my revenge! (He punches a hole on the right side of the walls)

* * *

"Okay, Courtney, to answer your question why you're on the villains' team, is because you'd bossed everyone around, being over competitive, and you'd annoyed the others by kept saying you're a CIT."

As Chris explaining why Courtney is on the villains' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Courtney's bossing the others; during and outside the challenges, and being over competitive during her time in the three seasons she's in.

"Which I am, but I don't say it all the time." Courtney said.

"Oh, really?" Chris said, raising a brow. "Well, maybe this video will shows how many times you'd said it."

The monitor shows another set of multiples video of Courtney's saying she's a CIT.

"_I am a CIT."_

"_I am a CIT."_

"_I am a CIT!"_

"_CIT!"_

"_CIT!"_

"_CIT!"_

"_I am a CIT!"_ Courtney stated in the water at the Newfoundland challenge in World Tour with Heather by her side.

"_More like a BITC-"_ Heather retorted, before the video ended.

The contestants and Chris stared at Courtney, who's feeling awkward and annoyed.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Courtney conceded, crossing her arms.

"The next villain is Jo. Like Courtney; you bossed people around, being over competitive, picked on others, and takes down anyone who stands in your way."

As Chris explaining why Jo is on the villains' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Jo's bossing her teammates, competed against Brick to see who is better, picking on Cameron and Brick, and pushed Lightning to Fang.

"And I will for real, this time!" Jo declared, narrowing her eyes.

"Scott. You're the villain because of your devious way last season. You blackmailed, you lied, and you deliberately sabotaged your own team and were responsible for some of the eliminations.

As Chris explaining why Scott is on the villains' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Scott's blackmailing Mike, lying to his Toxic Rats' teammates and Zoey, throwing the challenges, and eliminated B, Dawn, Dakota and Mike.

Everyone who'd competed in season four, glared at Scott, who returned it back to them.

"And as for Gwen, like Courtney said; you'd stole her boyfriend and became a New Heather." Chris smiled, before the monitor shows only a video of Gwen and Duncan's kissing in the confessional after the London's challenge, making Courtney even angrier.

"But I've done so many good things!" Gwen defenced. "I'm not a villain, I'm nice!"

"Being bad is cool," Duncan smiled reassuring, placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "And now we're on the same team, that's good, right?"

"I guess." Gwen sighed, making Duncan frown.

* * *

**Confessional: Being bad is not cool!**

**Duncan:** Oh man, I've only came back for Gwen. She better not sulk the whole time, or I might as well be dating Courtney.

**Trent:** (Looking around the confessional) It's felt weird being back on this show after two years. (He noticed a hole on the well) I wondered who did that. But that's not what I want to talk about. I just wanna say that I'm shocked Gwen is on the villains' team. Sure, I know Gwen's kissing Duncan behind Courtney's back was harsh, but she didn't deserve it. There are others who'd done worse than her.

* * *

"Okay, you've done explaining why we're heroes or villains; can we get started on the challenge already?" Jo asked, impatient.

"I can't do that just yet, Jo." Chris said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

"Because the teams are not complete yet!" Chris replied.

"Huh?" The contestants said in unison.

"We have four super-secret-surprise contestants who have yet joined the game." Chris explained.

The contestants watched as the Robot pulled away a camouflage to the scene to revealed four crates with air holes.

"So, who do you think it is?" Chris questioned, smiling.

"I'm guessing it's DJ." Duncan guessed.

"Probably LeShawna." Gwen said to Duncan.

"Alejandro has gotta be in there, don't ya think, Heather?" Jo taunted, smirking.

Heather remained silent as she stared at the four crates.

* * *

**Confessional: You might be surprised if you haven't read the opening theme.**

**Heather:** (Praying) Please don't be Alejandro. Please don't be Alejandro. Please don't be Alejandro…

* * *

"Oh! It's Tyler!" Lindsay beamed.

"Maybe Cody is one of them." Cameron guessed, tapping his chin.

"It's has to be!" Sierra smiled. "He's popular, and he would be great as a hero!"

"Do you think it's possible we might have new players?" Mike asked to his team.

"That's would be so cool!" Owen smiled.

"Alright, enough guesses!" Chris said, stopping the contestants. "It's times to reveal them. Robot, open the first crate!"

Robot replaced his right claw with magnet, and all the nails on the front of the first crate were pulled out, making it fall to the ground with a thump.

"Our first super-secret-surprise contestant is… pant-wetter cadet; Brick!"

"Brick McArthur; reporting for duty, sir!" Brick saluted, after stepping out of the crate.

"What?" Jo shouted. "Why the hell you brought GI-Joke back?"

"No questions until I'd reveal the other three, okay?" Chris said, much to Jo's dismay. "Next person is also from Revenge of the Island is creepy aura-whisper; Dawn!"

The second crate opened to revealed Dawn as she walked out and greeted the other, mostly to the Heroes.

"Greeting, everyone. It's good to see some of you again."

"Dawn, I didn't know you're back." Zoey gasped.

Dawn was about to speak again until Chris interrupted her.

"Now I'll give you a clue about the third; this girl had only competed once on Total Drama Island." Chris smirked.

The contestants think for a moment before realizing who it is.

"Oh no," Trent whimpered.

"Oh yes, Trent," Chris smiled even more devilish. "It's scary, short-temper; Eva!"

The front of the third crate is rather punch opened as Eva walked out and stared at everyone, who gasped in horror.

"You brought _her_ back?" Heather gasped, to Chris. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Why, do you have a problem with that?" Eva questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Nope!" Heather smiled in fear. "No problem, whatsoever! Welcome back!"

Eva scoffed and then crosses her arms.

"And our last contestant for this season…"

"It's has to be Cody. It's has to be Cody. It's has to be Cody…" Sierra chanted.

"Is feral freak-show; Ezekiel!" Chris smiled.

"**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**" Sierra screamed as she fell to her knees and raised her fists in agony.

Meanwhile, the contestants, except for Eva, are once again horrified as the final crate has opened. When Ezekiel stepped out, the contestants did not expect massive changes he had. He's no longer a feral as he's wearing his normal clothes like he'd wears in the beginning of third season. Except his skins are still somewhat pale green due to the malnutrition he suffered while stowing away on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet after being thrown out of the door three times. His hair had also grown back but not as long as it was when he'd arrived in the beginning of season three.

"Hey, guys." Ezekiel said with hardly any emotion.

"Hey, you're back to normal, Zeke!" Owen smiled.

"Well… partly, Owen," Chris explained, as he wrapped an arm around Ezekiel's shoulder, much to his dismay. "When the governments were cleaning up the island, they'd found him in the forest and immediately sent him to the hospital. He'd spend seven months there before he can finally go home. And while he's no longer acting like a feral, it's haven't completely left, so try not to piss him off too much, okay?"

"Like you need to takes your arm off of me, eh." Ezekiel growled.

Chris immediately pulled his arm back and stepped away from him.

"Why they're here?" Lightning asked. "They're not All-Stars, like Lightning!"

"You are correct, Lightning, they're not All-Stars." Chris replied. "But instead; they're part of my new twist called NON-Stars!"

"Non-Stars?" Scott asked, raised a brow.

"The reason for this twist is because producers wanted to see what'd happen if you have a small amount of non-stars contestants to take on the cast of all-stars." Chris explained, pointing to the four non-stars. "You may not believe it, but we brought Brick and Dawn back because they're actually the most popular contestants in the Revenge of the Island cast, and the fans felt that they'd left too early."

"Wait, you're serious?" Cameron asked, surprised.

He and the others looked at Sierra.

"It's true." Sierra nodded. "The fans loved them. In fact; Dawn is in the top five most popular contestant of the _entire_ cast."

This fact made the contestants shocked.

* * *

**Confessional: The author was surprised once he'd learnt that fact. But he's one of the many people loved Dawn!**

**Zoey:** (Eyes widening) How Dawn is an audience's favourite? There are others who had competed for three seasons. But she's only in for like, four or five episodes!

**Scott:** Creepy girl is an audience's favourite? What the hell?!

**Dawn:** I'm surprised I'm a favourite. (Smile) But at the same times, I feel greatly appreciated. Thank you, everyone!

**Brick:** While I'm shocked that Dawn is popular with the audience, I've felt honored that I'm also a fan favourite for the Revenge of the Island cast. I wondered how popular I am of everyone.

* * *

"As for Eva; she's back because a lot of people considered her as one of the most underrated contestants of the whole cast." Chris explained.

"'Underrated'?" Courtney repeated.

* * *

**Confessional: More like Rated M for violence!**

**Mike:** (Moving his pupils back and forth in fear) There are reasons why Eva _never_ came back!

**Eva:** I've been waiting for _four_ seasons before I'm finally allowed to come back. Having to sits from the sidelines and watched the others competing for the money was driving me nut! (Stop to calm herself down before continue speaking) But at the same times, it'd give me times to practice on my temper and strategy. Last times; I was voted out second, then I was immediately voted out as soon as I'd returned. Both eliminations were because I'm a physical threat… and I'd let my temper get the better of me. This season; I'm gonna be smart and lay low, making sure I didn't bring any attention to myself and get voted off again. (Moving her face closer to the camera, glaring) The million dollars will be _mine_.

* * *

"For Zeke, I didn't want him back at first," Chris explained. "But producers told me that they're dealing with a lot of angry Ezekiel's fans, and lawyers for treating him like crap in season three. With that, I'd changed my mind and brought him back for another chance of the million."

"What's the point, eh? I'll just be voted off first again." Ezekiel said, miserably. "I'll be at the Dock of Shame, waiting to leave the island."

Ezekiel started to leave until the Robot suddenly grabbed him in the neck and lifted him a feet in the air, but it's still enough for Ezekiel to be dangling.

"Hey, put me down, eh!" Ezekiel shouted, frantically as he's attempting to pry the Robot's grasp to escape, but no avail. The Robot moved him to Chris.

"Not so fast, Zeke," Chris stated, wiggled his finger. "Nobody is allowed to quit during the first episode. So you're stuck here until tonight."

Ezekiel groaned after stopped attempting to escape.

* * *

**Confessional: Does Francesca feel the same way as Zeke?**

**Ezekiel:** I didn't even wanna come back to this show! Last year; I was hiding in the cargo hold, waiting to re-join the game after being voted out. But since I'd suffered from starvation, dehydration, lack of Vitamin C and spending times with the animal, I'd blacked out. The next thing I'd remember was at the hospital with my parents sitting next to me, crying as they'd thought I'd died. After I'd become more of myself again, I'd asked the doctors about what'd happened to me when I'd blacked out. They were hesitated on telling me, but they'd eventually told the truth. After the doctors explained, I was so shocked; I didn't speak for two hours. I couldn't believe that I'd became freakin' feral! An Animal! (Looking at the floor, while letting out a tear) Does being trying to act likes a hipster what'd made me like this? All I was trying to do was to blend in and be like everyone else. (Sigh sadly) I wish I'd never joined this show at all. (He rubbed his eyes to dry his tears and then look around the confessional) This is the longest confessional I've ever had… and it's the last one for me. I'm outta here. (Leave the confessional)

* * *

"This is not fair!" Heather argued. "They don't deserve to be here!"

"Too bad, Heather, my show, my rules!" Chris smiled, before facing the Non-Stars. "Now to put you guys in teams. Brick; I'm putting you on the heroes team because of your loyal, respectful with the others, and you'd sacrificed your immunity to saved your former teammates in the mine challenge."

As Chris explaining why Brick is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Brick's helping his team during the challenge, and saving Mike, Zoey and Cameron from the mutant gophers. The video ended with the trio saluting the eliminated Brick, who saluted back.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Brick saluted before joining the Heroic Hamsters, who are pleased with their new teammate.

"Dawn; while you're creepy sometimes, your personality and the fact that you're an audience's favourite are why you're joining the heroes' team."

As Chris explaining why Dawn is on the heroes' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Dawn's reached the beach without getting wet, scared Mike after supposedly levitated across the finish line, reading people's aura, and give the child beetle back to his mother.

Dawn smiled and joined the Heroic Hamsters. Her team exchanged look with unsure expression.

"Eva; your times on Total Drama may be very short," Chris explained. "But that's still enough for you to become a member of the Villainous Vultures for scaring the crap out of everyone with your outta control temper."

As Chris explaining why Eva is on the villains' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Eva's lifted Ezekiel in the air, snapped at Cody after attempting for her MP3 player, defeated Sasquatchanakwa, damaging the Killer Bass' Cabin, and leaving the island the second time in straitjacket.

Eva did not show any emotion as she joined her new team, who immediately stepped back.

"And finally; Ezekiel!" Chris explained. "I'm putting you on the villains' team because you'd once made a sexist comment about women, became a feral and scared everyone, and… you took Heather's prize money and sent it down the volcano."

As Chris explaining why Ezekiel is on the villains' team, the monitor started showing multiples video of Ezekiel's making a sexist comment about women, going on rampaged as a feral, and fell down the volcano with the prize money.

"I'd fell down a volcano?!" Ezekiel exclaimed, after the Robot set him beside the Villainous Vultures. He suddenly felt like a laser is glaring at him, so he turned around to see Heather is giving him a death-threatening glare. He's becoming frightened and quickly moved next to Gwen.

"And with that, the cast are now completed!" Chris smiled.

"Finally, can we get on with this now?" Courtney demanded, impatient.

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude." Chris murmured, annoyed before replacing it with his signature smile. "This year's challenges are all nostalgic-classic from the past seasons. But with harsh new twists… to make this; the toughest Total Drama season, _ever_! Your first challenge; find a key to the Spa Hotel." The monitor showed the McLean Spa Hotel. "And… you'll do it in a returning Total Drama's first ever challenge;" The monitor changed to show the cliff. "Cliff diving into water, infected with ravenous sharks!"

This made Scott gulped, nervously.

* * *

**Confessional: I'll bet he wouldn't like Jaws.**

**Scott:** When Cameron won the money, he'd split it with everyone, including me! When he'd give me some of the money, ma parents spend it on surgery so I can heal from ma wounds. I'd got out of that Trauma Chair and got ma surgery. But after it'd done, the doctor said it's was a miracle I'd survived and I was _this_ close to die. (Gesture his index finger and his thumb a metre from touching) He said it's was the worse shark attack injuries he'd _ever_ seen. Not only that; he'd said that my body is so weak… that I look like a freakin' corpse! I had to spend a month getting enough nutrients for me to survive. Once I was told I can finally go home, the doctor said that I need to eat a lotta food so I can have a better chance of being healthy again. I'm better than I was before, but now… (He's starting to shivering while being in fetal position and has his eyes grew big) I never go near the water again because I've always thought that _he_ would jump out and eat me for real. Last season had given me a phobia of sh-sh-sharks. And after what I'd gone through… can you blame me?

* * *

The monitor showed Chef kicked an intern into the water.

"Once you've dived into the water, try to avoid the sharks long enough to snagged a key." The next thing the monitor showed is the intern is fighting a shark underwater, while looking at several keys on the seabed. "And choose wisely because only one of those suckers is the real deal." The monitor then showed two sharks high-fiving each other, while the injured intern's walked to a carriage and another intern, who has hair long enough to cover his eyes. The first intern flopped into the carriage while the second's pushing it to the Spa Hotel. "Assuming you've lived long enough to reach dry land, a teammate will drive you to the hotel in one of the baby carriage from season's three; race through Central Park." Chris walked over to step into the jeep, with a different intern, who is large and wear glasses, as the driver. "First team to unlock the spa's door win, and someone from team losers will be going home tonight. Meet me at the base of the cliff in fifteen minutes. Chop chop!"

The jeep then drives off. But not before Mike shouted to him.

"Wait!" Mike asked. "Should we change into our swimsuit or something first?"

"Sorry, no time!" Chris shouted back before the jeep disappeared.

"Well, I guess we're walking." Zoey said, before she and the others started walking to the cliff. Five minutes later; they're in the forest with the Heroic Hamsters in the front while the Villainous Vultures in the back.

"So Sierra, why did you come back for this season?" Owen asked.

"I wanna win it for Cody," Sierra replied. "If I haven't blown up the plane, Alejandro would've placed fourth. Then, Cody and I would've work together to be in the final two and put Heather in third place again. Once it's down to me and Cody, I would've let him win."

"Yeah, I bet that would've happen." Owen nodded. "But on the bright side, your hair's growing back nicely."

"Thanks!" Sierra smiled. "It may have been a year since I'd lost my hair; I'm just graceful my hair is long enough to cover up my baldness."

"That's cool. Sorry that Cody isn't competing this year."

"It's okay; I think it's for the best. It's too dangerous for Codykin to come back after four dangerous seasons on this show. It may be hard for me to do this alone, but I'm sure I can endure two weeks to win the million!"

* * *

**Confessional: Endure? Does this show do Endurance now?**

**Sierra:** (Sobbing) No I'm not! Coming back to this season without Cody was the hardest decision I'd ever made in my life! (Sniffing) I know I want to win this for him, but I miss my Codykin already, _so much_!

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Brick, how've you been doing during the year break?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I'd finally got to go to fashion school, thanks to your share of the prize money." Brick replied.

"Really? You went to fashion school?" Lindsay gasped, overheard the conversation. "What was it like?"

"I'd enjoyed it at first, but then after a month later; the staff said I was the worst student to ever attend. Then they kicked me out." Brick lamented, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Brick." Zoey said, as she placed a hand on Brick's back.

"It's fine. Maybe I'm just not cut out for it." Brick said.

"Should I even ask why you're into fashion?" Mike asked.

"I was always interested about how people dressed themselves. Sometimes; clothes expressed who they are, like I'm wearing my uniform since I'm in military school." Brick explained.

"OMG! That's one of the reasons why I loved fashion! I can design so many dresses to my liking!" Lindsay smiled, as she clasped her hands. "Can you imagine; a whole world dress up likes me!"

All of her teammates begin to have a thought of themselves; wearing Lindsay's clothes.

"Erm, I don't think I'd look good in tube-top." Trent said, after shaking out the thought.

"I don't know, I've always thought tube-top would be comfortable for my chest. My parents once said; 'You have to bring out yours inner man and woman to accomplish anything.'" Owen smiled.

The Heroic Hamsters went silent as they stared at Owen, strangely.

"Did you just call yourselves a woman?" Cameron asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Be a Man! Or a WO-Man!**

**Owen:** It's wasn't anything like that! Although one time; I'd wear one of my Mom's bra to see what it's like wearing them. (Smile) It's really keeping my upper chest tucks in. (The smile is replaces with horrified once he'd said it to the camera) Ahh! This confessional is making me confess stuff again!

**Dawn:** (Giggle) Oh Owen, always a big boy with his large humor. His aura is bright green, which is filled with nothing but goodness… and his gas.

* * *

While the Villainous Vultures are walking, Heather suddenly pushes past Jo, much to her dismay.

"Excuse me." Heather said, rudely.

"Watch it, _Old Heather_!" Jo scowled.

"You watch it, _Newbie_!" Heather retorted.

"Guys, just because Chris had labelled us as villains, doesn't means we have to _act_ like villains. We're a team; we should work together as a team." Gwen stated.

The rest of her team, except for Courtney were either murmured in agreement or shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm sure the team will get along **_**just**_** fine!**

**Heather:** (Crosses her arms) Ha! There's no way that's going to happen.

**Jo:** I don't trust…

**Duncan:** …anyone on this team.

**Scott:** And if you think I'm…

**Eva:** …going to listen to…

**Courtney:** (Glare) …that boyfriend stealer…

**Lightning:** …you can forget about it!

**Ezekiel:** I understand what Gwen was trying to do. But I don't think others will want to work together, eh.

**Gwen:** (Smile) My team look like they're agreeing about what I've said, except for Courtney. But other than that, I think that'd went well.

Her confessional scene shrinks to her headshot in the center, while everyone surrounding her except for Ezekiel, who's just staring at the camera with hardly any emotion and his headshot, is below Gwen, laughing evilly with flame in the background.

* * *

Courtney is glaring at Gwen behind her.

"Ugh, Courtney keeps glaring at me like she's trying to set me on fire." Gwen said.

"I'll give her a glare back for ya." Duncan smiled reassuring before glaring back at Courtney, who just looks away and crosses her arms, much to his surprised. "Err, hello? Courtney? Hey!"

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan uses Mean Look, and it failed!**

**Duncan:** I'm used to having girls yelling at me, even punch me. But blank me? That… that's just wrong! (Crosses his arms) Err, I mean, pfft, whatever!

**Courtney:** I'm not going to yell back at him because what the point? He'd never listen anyway.

* * *

Eventually, the contestants arrived at the base of the cliff. Suddenly, Chris appeared while wearing his jetpack.

"Greeting, All-Stars!" Chris smiled, hovering above the ground, making sands blown all over the cast, much to their dismay. He then landed on the ground. "Here are your carriages!" Motioning the contestants to the two carriages between him. "Blood red for the Villainous Vultures, and purist gold for the Heroic Hamsters. You got thirty seconds to pick your carriage driver. Starting now!"

"I'll drive!" Scott exclaimed, as he placed his hands on the handle.

"No, _I'll_ drive!" Jo shouted, as she placed her hands on the handle as well.

"Sha-please!" Lightning scowled, walking to them. "Jo is the slowest go-kart driver ever!"

"But I'm also the shopping cart racing circuit champion!" Jo protested.

* * *

**Confessional: Jo Kart: Shopping Circuit!**

**Jo:** (Smirk) No I'm not, I'd just say that because…

**Lightning:** Gotta respect championship status. Jo drive!

* * *

Lightning hoisted Scott onto his shoulder and then walked away.

"Aw, c'mon!" Scott said, annoyed.

"But Jo, wouldn't you make a better diver since you're so athletic?" Gwen asked, walking over to Jo.

"Nobody tell me what to do, Gothball!" Jo said, glaring. "And don't even try to kiss me!"

"What?" Gwen gasped.

* * *

**Confessional: If she did, then we would've got our first ever lesbian kiss!**

**Gwen:** After three seasons of kindness, I'm reducing to evil kisser status? For the last time; I'd thought Duncan and Courtney were over and I didn't know they were together at the time before he and I had started!

* * *

"Fifteen seconds!" Chris exclaimed, to the Heroic Hamsters.

"I nominate Owen to do it." Cameron said.

"But I want to do the cliff dive just like the first time!" Owen said.

"Don't worry, everyone, I volunteer to be our driver." Brick volunteered, before he walked over to his carriage.

"Okay, everyone but Jo and Brick, up the cliff you go!" Chris smiled.

A moment later, Lightning is the first to arrive at the top of the cliff, beside Chris, who already arrived because of his jetpack.

"Sha-first!" Lightning exclaimed.

Eva immediately arrive second, along with everyone else, who were gasping for breath. Cameron and Owen are the last to arrive as they were exhausting the most.

"Oh…" Owen groaned, before collapses down onto Cameron and hit the ground.

Scott slowly walks to the edge of the cliff to look down to see the sharks. One of them appeared above the surface to be a mutant two-legged shark's waving and grinning maliciously at him. This make Scott scream and take a step back, frightening.

"Fang!"

"Who?" Eva asked, looking down at lake.

"Who's the best key spotter? And who will be dead in the sharks infected water? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! All-Stars!" Chris smiled, as the contestants except for Eva are nervous at the lake below.

* * *

**Confessional: Commercial Time!**

**Scott:** (Terrified) No, no _no_! I can't go through with this again! I can't!

**Sierra:** Hello fans, if you're confused about the 'timeline' for this show, I'll be happy to explaining it for you! Total Drama Island started in early June 2007, and ended in late July. The special episode happened four days after the finale, which leaded to Total Drama Action. The cast arrived two day later and spend the next six weeks during season two, which has ended in the first week of September. The special episode for season two takes place in late February 2008. A week later; Total Drama World Tour has begun. It had kept going until the second week in April. Revenge of the Island started in June 2008 and ended in the same month. And finally for All-Stars; it'd been a year since season four has ended, making today date; Monday 15th June 2009. If you're watching this in like, 2013, then the production were _very_ slow to show it on TV. I hope this answer your question!

* * *

So, what do you all think of the first chapter? Keep in mind that I will focus on another story called Total Poke on Alphabet. But I will come back to this, okay?


	2. Heroes vs Villains Part 2

**(AN)** Hey guys! Here's part two of the first episode! I've seen the finale and it's great! Not my favourite season but I still enjoyed it!

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own Total Drama All Stars or any of their characters.

* * *

The contestants minus Brick and Jo are waiting at the top of the cliff for the challenge to start. Scott, on the other hand; is shivering and clutching himself in fear.

"Placed, people!" Chris shouted. "It's diving time!"

The sharks are snapping their jaws as they're jumping above the surface and then went back into the water.

"Af-after you!" Scott stammered as he moved behind Heather, much to her dismay. "I insist!"

"One diver per team at a time. The next diver has to wait until their team's carriage returned. Ready… set…" Chris said before blowing his air horn; starting the first challenge of the season.

"Woo!" Lightning cheered as he started running toward the edge of the cliff and then front flipped off and dives toward the lake. "Lightning strike!"

"For Cody!" Sierra cheered as she jumped off immediately behind him.

Lightning nose-dive to the lake with Fang opened his jaws, ready to swallow him completely.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning exclaimed, punched Fang directly in the snout and both being sent underwater, much to the two other sharks' surprised. Sierra falls in a moment later. Fang's rubbing snout in pain, and Sierra's beating the crap out of the other sharks, have giving Lightning a chance to a grab a gold key with a triangle shape and get up above the surface before spitting out water. "Sha-gold!"

He's quickly swimming to get out of the water as Sierra has also appeared above the surface with a key.

"I've found one that's look like Cody!" Sierra smiled, holding a key that indeed shape like Cody's head.

She's swimming out of the water as Lightning jumped into his team's carriage.

"Yes!" Jo smiled, before pushing her team's carriage to the Spa Hotel. "So long, suckers!"

"Sierra, hurries!" Brick urged.

"Ya-hoo!" Sierra cheered as she jumped into the carriage. "Let's go!"

The two villains are now in the forest as Jo is pushing the carriage with Lightning in it. Lightning was chilling in the carriage until he noticed something behind Jo and gasped.

"Look! It's the other team!" Lightning pointed at Brick and Sierra, who are no longer than thirty feet. "Step on it, Jo!"

"I'm pushing as fast as I can!" Jo said, annoyed before glancing at the other team for a second and turned her head back at Lightning.

* * *

**Confessional: Jo Kart: Double Dash!**

**Jo:** I'm back for this season and I will win this time. But if I want to take down those petty veterans, I need an alliance to secure me last a while. I didn't want to come to this, but I need to be in an alliance with… (Disgust) _Lightning_.

* * *

"Listen up, Ego Muscles; you don't like me, and I _really_ don't like you." Jo said.

"What's not to like?" Lightning smirked before kissing his biceps.

"You're kidding, right?" Jo said, flatly. "The point is; you, me and Eva are the strongest members in our team, and people don't like us. I purpose to form an alliance with you to stay in the game until the merge. I'll try to get Eva to join our alliance as well but I'm making no promises."

"Lightning's in, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Jo asked.

"We keep winning until the bubble boy is down." Lightning's narrowing his eyes, disgusted of mentioning a certain winner.

"Cameron?" Jo said, before smiling and shakes his hand. "Deal!"

Brick's pushing the carriage with Sierra's sitting inside. The distance between them and the villains is now twenty feet because of Jo's talking to Lightning about forming an alliance.

"There's the campground and the Spa Hotel!" Sierra pointed at the campground ahead.

"I'm on it! Hand on tight!" Brick said, before pushing the carriage with all his might. This caused the distance between the two teams are now fifteen feet. The villains arrived at the Spa Hotel first as Lightning quickly jumped off the carriage and attempt to open the door. Alas, with no luck.

"C'mon, key! Get in the lock!" Lightning strained, trying to turn the key in the lock.

"Move it!" Sierra exclaimed, before grabbing Lightning and threw him over to Jo, who is standing outside the porch.

"It's doesn't fix because it's the wrong key, _Brightning_!" Jo taunted, folding her arms.

"Aw! Cody's key is too small!" Sierra said, sadly after attempting to open the door.

"That's not surprising!" Jo laughed as Lightning went into the carriage and then starts pushing it. "Later, losers!"

"You're not gonna be laughing any longer when us heroes win!" Brick glared, pushing the carriage after Sierra jumped back in.

"Oh really? Bring it!" Jo glared, before she and Brick are sprinting back to the cliff with the carriage.

* * *

**Confessional: Brick as Mario while Jo as Wario!**

**Brick:** Jo and I were competitive rivals last season and she'd managed to defeat me. However, I will be the one to takes her out! Of the competition of course!

* * *

While the others are waiting for Brick and Jo to return, they've decided to chat.

"Dawn, were there're any contestants who were considering being back besides you and the other three?" Trent asked.

"When Chris explained to us about the Non-Stars twist, I was able to read his mind and it'd revealed that Dakota, Anne Maria, Sam and Staci." Dawn explained.

"Staci?" Mike blinked. "Why would Chris even consider her? I get it with the other, but I'm just surprised with her."

"I think I know why; Staci was chatting nonstop about her relatives and annoyed us, so that would've been enough to make her a villain. Same with Anne Maria because of the love triangle between me, her and Mike. Although she was only attracted to Vito." Zoey explained.

"Dakota could be a villain because of being a mutant." Owen said. "And boy, she is _scary_ when she's a mutant!"

"Luckily, I've managed to give her enough money for her to be back to normal. But the doctors said that her whole genetic makeup has been altered. She's back to normal, but the mutant part will stay with her for as long as she lives." Cameron explained.

"Aw, that's so sad!" Lindsay whimpered.

"No worries, Dakota and I had texted often." Zoey smiled. "At the moment; she's fine, and she and Sam are still going great."

"I'm very pleased to hear that." Dawn smiled. "Sam is such a kind man for accepting Dakota no matter what state she's in."

"Yeah, I think Sam deserve to be a hero if he'd chosen to come back." Mike nodded.

"Guys, I can see Brick!" Trent pointed at Brick and Jo arriving at the base of the cliff. Sierra and Lightning get off the carriage and walked up the cliff.

"Finally!" Eva exclaimed before diving into the lake.

"Quick, who'll go next?" Cameron asked after seeing Eva dived into the lake.

"I'll go!" Mike volunteered. He jumped off the cliff and dived as well.

Eva swims to the seabed and grabs one of the keys. She moved up to see two sharks and Fang are grinning at her. Eva let out a ferocious wild growl. The sharks immediately become frightened and swam away. Mike is using this moment to grabs a key as Eva is swimming back to the surface. Mike reaches the surface and starts swimming toward Brick. By the time he sits in the carriage, Jo is already heading into the forest with Eva in the carriage. As soon as Jo has reached deep in the forest, she immediately starts talking to Eva.

"Eva, I'm about to make an offer you can't possibly refuse." Jo said.

"I'm exciting already!" Eva said, sarcastically.

Jo rolled her eyes at her sarcasm and continues speaking. "I want to form an alliance with you. You and I are the strongest members in our team, along with Lightning. The others will pick us off if we don't do something. I've already got Lightning to joins me, and so could you if you want to reach the merge. What do you say?"

Eva starts thinking about Jo's offer. Personally, she'd rather play this game solo. But then she remembered her previous performance was very poor as she was the second player to be voted and she was eliminated as soon as she'd returned. Eventually, she made her decision.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Yes!" Jo smiled, pumping her fist.

* * *

**Confessional: A three person alliance formed in the first episode? That's a new record!**

**Jo:** (smirk) Hey everyone, I just formed an alliance with Lightning AND Eva… in the first day. How's THAT for All-Star!

**Eva:** Jo? Hmm… she's tough, and smart. She's also willing to backstabbed likes Heather. I'll stay with her little alliance to get myself in merge. But once I've reach the merge, I'll backstabbed her myself!

* * *

Jo arrived back at the Spa Hotel, followed by Brick because of Mike's light weight. Eva got off the carriage and run to the porch to attempt to unlock the door.

"Damn it!" Eva snarled as she throws the key to the floor. "It's didn't open!"

She runs back to Jo and jumped in the carriage. "Go, go, go!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jo said, narrowing her eyes as she's pushing the carriage back to the forest.

Mike's attempting to turn the key to the door has failed and runs back to the carriage. "No, it's not the right key, Brick."

"Back we go!" Brick said, pushing the carriage to the forest.

* * *

Sierra and Lightning arrived back at the top of the cliff around the same time as Jo and Brick are running back through the forest.

"Aw man, where is she?" Duncan asked, waiting for Jo to come back.

"She's probably running back here as we speak." Gwen guessed.

Sierra walked over to the couple. "Y'know, a lot of my blog readers were mad of you guys hooking up in World Tour. But I can't 'cause love is love, just likes me and my Cody-Wody!"

This mentioning result Duncan and Gwen to exchange looks at each other.

"Yeah, we're just like you guys." Gwen rolled her eyes, sarcastically.

"So, what've been happening between you two since last year?" Sierra asked, smiling.

"Gwen and I are going great," Duncan smiled. "We'd chilled out, went to concerts and lot of making out!"

"You didn't have to mention that last part." Gwen said, folding her arms.

"Why not? People loved hearing this stuff. It's what makes us a hot couple." Duncan smirked, wrapping an arm over Gwen's shoulder.

"It's mostly true!" Sierra nodded. "That's what makes you and Courtney's one of the most popular couples in the series right now."

"Can't deny that fact, the ladies couldn't resist my charm." Duncan smirked.

"Yeah, this is coming from the same guy who once spends a week without a shower." Gwen smirked.

"Hey, that'd only happened one time because Geoff bets a hundred buck that I couldn't last a week without a shower but I'd show him!"

"I'd heard about that on my Geoff's blog two months ago!" Sierra smiled. "I also remembered the one time on Duncan's blog; he'd once pulled a major prank on the may-"

Duncan interrupted her before letting her continue. "Err, look! Here comes Jo! How about a kiss for luck?"

Gwen is in an uncomfortable position with Sierra's leaning closer to the couple, and Duncan's puckering his lip toward her. The last part is making Courtney angry again.

"I'll go next, so both of you can make out behind my back." Courtney scowled, before screaming as she's jump off the cliff and falling into the lake below.

* * *

**Confessional: She's making improvement!**

**Courtney:** I am aware that two years ago, I couldn't jump off the cliff because of my "medical condition". It's was actually a lie. But after three seasons of competing in dangerous challenges, I realized this challenge is actually tame compared to other.

* * *

"Maybe later, Duncan." Gwen murmured, gently push Duncan away.

This make Duncan raised a brow, confused.

* * *

**Confessional: The Fail Kiss!**

**Gwen:** I didn't want to kiss Duncan in front of Sierra. It'd be awkward. And I definitely don't wanna do it in front of Courtney. She's already mad at us, and I don't want to make her feel worse.

* * *

Trent jumped off the cliff and entered the water. He looks down to see Courtney is swimming away with a key, while two shark are chasing her. Fang noticed him and swims straight for him. He widened his eyes and swims out of the way just in time as Fang snapped his jaws. Trent moved to the seabed and grabs one of the keys. He swims back to the surface and gets in the carriage after getting out of the water.

"Alright, Brick, let's go!" Trent said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Brick shouted, pushing the carriage.

* * *

Jo is currently pushing the carriage with Courtney's sitting in it.

"I can't see the other team, we're in the lead." Jo stated.

"Have you forgotten this challenge is to find the right key to unlock the door to the Spa Hotel? It's anyone's game." Courtney recalled.

"Whatever," Jo rolled her eyes. "Listen, CIT, I'm in charge of this team."

"Who'd died and made you leader?" Courtney glared.

"I did. Get in my way, and I'll make your life a walking nightmare." Jo glared.

"Well maybe I'd like to be leader instead!"

"No way! Nobody likes you, and I would make a much better leader than you ever would!"

"I had training as a CIT! I know exactly what to do as leader!"

"No, you wouldn't be a leader because you're Crazy in Training!"

"I am not crazy!" Courtney shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Jo retorted, smirking. "What about that time after you'd found out about Duncan's cheating on you and Gwen betrayed you behind your back?"

"SHUT UP!" Courtney snapped.

Jo just keeps smirking.

* * *

**Confessional: She's ruthless don't ya think?**

**Jo:** I've seen what Courtney is likes in her previous seasons. She's smart, good at challenges, and capable of being a leader. If I keep mentioning her weaknesses with Gwen and Duncan, she'll be so angry, she'll forget about the whole thing and only focus on getting revenge on two of them. That way; I can get rid of Courtney, AND possibly Gwen and Duncan.

* * *

Brick is currently pushing the carriage with Trent sitting in it. The heroic boys have just arrived at the campground.

"Hey looks, I can see Jo and Courtney." Trent pointed at them ahead. "It's look like they're heading toward us."

"Courtney must've attempted to use the key she'd found and it's didn't work." Brick said.

When the boys are getting closer to the villainous girls, they can hear shouting.

"Whoa, sounds like they're having an argument." Trent said, eyes growing big.

It's confirmed as the heroic boys have moves past the villainous girls who are indeed argument.

"What do you think they were arguing about?" Brick asked, glancing at the girls.

"I really have no idea." Trent replied.

Brick stops in front of the Spa Hotel and Trent gets off the carriage. The latter runs to the door and attempt to unlock it. But like the others, they key didn't open.

"No luck, the key didn't work." Trent said, before running back to Brick and gets back in the carriage. Brick then starts pushing it back into the forest.

* * *

Owen's walking over to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, if you can really read my aura, what do you know about me?"

"Your parents treated you with love and foods, thus the reason why you're a kind, positive man today." Dawn smiled.

This make Owen smiled.

"Although, one times in Italy; you were arrested for putting someone in coma because they were eating your all-time favourite food; Caciocavallo Podolico cheese."

Owen's smile turned upside-down and his eyes grew big as saucers.

"Also, you were grounded by your parents one time because you were rubbing cheese while you were na-"

Dawn couldn't speak anymore because Owen quickly places a hand on her mouth.

"Okay, I get it," Owen said, sweating nervously. "You do know me, just don't say anything anymore!"

His teammates are staring at Owen, strangely for the second time today.

Owen giggled nervously.

* * *

**Confessional: Watch out, 'cause Dawn knows EVERYTHING!**

**Owen:** (Shivering) Sweet croissant! Dawn's really is a witch, A WITCH I SAY!

**Sierra:** (Smile) EEEEEE! (Brought out her phone and starts texting) Exclusive information for my Owen's blog!

* * *

Owen moved away from Dawn just when the others can see Jo's coming out of the forest.

"I can see Jo!" Sierra pointed.

"And that's my cue!" Duncan running to the edge and jumps off. "Woo-hoo!"

"I volunteer to jump next!" Dawn volunteered, before running to the edge and jumps off as well.

Both jumpers entered the water and swims for the keys. Duncan reaches first and grabs a key. He looks ahead of him to sees a shark moving straight for him. Duncan dodged it and swims for the surface. Dawn grabs a key and then come across a second shark, who is snarling at her. It's until he looked into Dawn's blue eyes. He'd felt likes Dawn is reading his mind and his aura to his inner soul. A moment later, he moves beside her and motioning her to sit on him. Dawn nodded and hangs on to the fin. The shark swims up to the surface and reaches the land, where Duncan just sets afoot.

"What the-?!" Duncan gasped.

"Just get in the carriage already!" Jo shouted.

Duncan shook it off and get in the carriage. "Let's roll!"

Jo starts moving the carriage, while Dawn is petting the shark.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Dawn smiled. "You may have a rough life in the past, but I'm sure you could work it out with your family."

The shark nodded.

"Err, Dawn? Can we please go now?" Brick asked, after witnessing this moment.

"Of course, sorry." Dawn said, before waving to the shark. "Farewell."

The shark waved before diving back into the ocean, where he meet up with another shark and angry Fang, who slapped him in the head.

Dawn gets in the carriage and Brick starts pushing it to the forest for the fourth time.

"Dawn, what was that about with the shark?" Brick asked.

"The shark's name is Oscar." Dawn replied. "He was having a rough life with his family in the past because of his struggling with school. His family have pride of being superior and they've felt that his son is making them feels inferior and bring shame to them. Oscar wants to make it up to them by leaving his home to become stronger and hope that his family accepted him again."

"Wow, that's sound like a hell of a story for a shark." Brick blinked. "Wait a minute, shark have schools?"

"Or course," Dawn nodded. "Every species have one. Its show how many species learn their survival in the wilderness."

"Does that's mean dinosaurs had schools as well?" Brick asked, amusing.

"No, Brick, they don't," Dawn giggled. "I however, feel bad for them after the extinction event."

"Oh yeah, a giant meteor crashed into Earth and wiped them all out. That's awful for them."

Brick thinks for a moment before looking at Dawn.

"Do you think this could happen to _us_?"

Dawn just remained silent which make Brick's becoming nervous until she speaks.

"Even I don't know, Brick." Dawn replied. "The Big Bang had created the universe, which created Mother Nature, the animals, and us for reasons. They were only doing what they were intended to do. Mother Nature evolved many species and plants for billions of years. When they'd gone through the first mass extinction, it's was the beginning of the Big Five mass extinction event. Three more happened millions years later, and fifth is the Cretaceous-Tertiary mass extinction - also known as the extinction of the dinosaurs. It's when that event for the universe's time to wiped them all with the meteor. Their time was over as they had played their roles. Another million years later – our Homo sapiens had evolved into become what we are now. And so does the animals. I don't know if it could happen to us too, but only the universe can decide our fate. Maybe it could happen, maybe it could not. But all of us are playing our roles now, whether it is small or large, it does can make an impact for the future. I think in small words for this summary – Everything is happening for a reason."

Brick became silent and slow his speed to take in Dawn's summary for half a minute before speaking up.

"Wow, Dawn," Brick blinked. "That is one heck of the summary you got there. Where did you learnt about this information?"

"I've learnt this at school." Dawn simply said.

"It's amazing what school can teach people, but enough talk! We've got a challenge to win!"

"Onward, Brick!" Dawn pointed at the distance ahead of her and Brick.

Brick increases his speed to catches up with the other team.

* * *

**Confessional: Do you think they should worries about 21/12/12?**

**Brick:** Maybe Dawn is right, whatever happens, happens. I don't think I have to worry about meteors or anything that could possibly endangered the population in my lifetime.

**Dawn:** The universe is compelling with their complex plans. I don't know what is their next step is, or when does it happen, but I'm sure it'll be something extraordinary.

* * *

Duncan tries his key at the Spa Hotel's lock but unable to turns it.

"No go, it's a dud." Duncan said to Jo, who is standing beside him at the door.

"Way to pick the wrong key, _Dud-can_!" Jo taunted.

"Ha, that's a good one!" Duncan smirked. "I haven't heard a zinger that good in a while!"

"Thanks?" Jo said, surprised of hearing Duncan's compliment.

* * *

**Confessional: Zinger of the Year!**

**Jo:** (Smile) Wow! For the first time ever; someone who'd finally appreciated my killer zinger! Maybe I could have Courtney to only focus on Gwen instead?

* * *

The villains left the campground while the heroes arrived at the Spa Hotel. Dawn get out of the carriage and attempt to open the door with her key. But once again, it didn't open.

"No," Dawn said, walking back to carriage. "It's not the right one."

"Oh," Brick groaned, moving the carriage to the forest again.

* * *

The gloomy Ezekiel looks at the grass below with his hands in his pockets. He noticed the terrified Scott, who is currently shivering.

"You're scared of the sharks, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Ye-yeah, I don't w-wanna do this!" Scott stammered. "Those sharks, especially Fang will eat me!"

"Maybe it's for the best. At least you don't have to suffer any more on this show." Ezekiel murmured.

"How could you say that?!" Scott gasped, becoming even more horrified.

"After I'd competed for two seasons, you'd feel like all hope for your life has vanished and it's only making you feel like a punching bag. You don't know what pained I'd suffered through."

"Um, hello! Have you seen last season?! I was mauled by a mutant shark, which made me placed on a Trauma Chair, and I'd almost _died_!" Scott then replaces his frightening emotion with anger. "I gets that your times on two seasons were crap, but don't you say the _fuck_ I don't know anything about pain!"

"Don't bother, Scott, he's only freaking you out like a freak-show does and he's always will be one." Heather scowled.

Ezekiel sighed gloomily, feeling worse now.

"I can see Jo!" Gwen exclaimed, before running to the edge of the cliff. "I'll jump next!"

She screamed while she's falling into the lake. She swims to the seabed to grabs a key and then quickly went back to the surface before the sharks snap their jaws at her.

Zoey's witnessing Gwen's swimming to Jo. She turned to her teammates. "Have you guys seen Brick and Dawn yet?"

"I see them!" Cameron pointed at Brick's arriving back from the forest. "You can jump now!"

Zoey dives into the lake, while Gwen gets in the carriage.

"Hurry!" Gwen said, as Jo once again pushes the carriage into the forest.

Zoey quickly retrieved her key and swims out of the lake to gets in the carriage. Brick pushes it into the forest again.

* * *

At the Spa Hotel, Gwen attempt to turns the key at the door, but like the others, it's didn't open.

"Darn it!" Gwen exclaimed, annoyed.

"Ugh!" Jo groaned, exhaustingly as she leans against the handle of the carriage. "How hard it is to pick a right key?"

Gwen gets back into the carriage. "Guess you should've been a diver, huh?"

"How am I supposed to know the challenge is going to be this long?!" Jo retorted, as she pushes the carriage again.

Thirty seconds later, the heroes arrived at the Spa Hotel. Likes Jo, Brick leans against the handle as Zoey gets out of the carriage and attempt to turns the key at the door. But the attempt has failed once again.

Zoey gets back into the carriage, while showing an apologues expression. "Sorry, Brick, it's not the right key!"

Brick just sigh exhaustingly and pushes the carriage.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jo returned next to the lake.

"Finally!" Heather exclaimed, before jumping into the lake while screaming. She enters the lakes and swims for a key.

"Brick's back!" Sierra exclaimed.

"I'll go next!" Owen exclaimed as he turns around to runs. But he didn't see Lindsay, who was looking at a cloud that's looks like a flower, and accidently bumped her off the cliff. She falls screaming and hit the lakes. His teammates glared at him for this action. He chuckled sheepishly. "Oop!"

Heather retrieved the key and gets in the carriage, which gets moving by Jo. "Suckers!"

Lindsay looks around and wonders what just happened until she sees three sharks advancing toward her. She frantically swims away to gets out of the lake, but before she notices a key on the seabed. She grabs it because she thought it's shiny. She managed to gets out of the lake before the sharks gets to her.

"Um, what am I supposed to do now, Brock?" Lindsay asked.

"Get in the carriage." Brick exhaustingly pointed at the carriage.

"Oh, okay!" Lindsay nodded, before getting into the carriage, which then gets moving by Brick.

* * *

Jo is leaning against the carriage's handle again because she is exhausting from running to the cliff and the campground.

"Ugh! I haven't been this tired since I've ran that pentathlon."

"It's doesn't fit!" Heather said, annoyed as she gets in the carriage after her failed attempt with the key. "C'mon, let's go!"

Jo's slowly pushing the carriage again to go back to the cliff. Brick has pushes the carriage back to the Spa Hotel, exhaustingly.

"Lindsay… you need to use the key you're holding… to open that door." Brick panted as he pointed at the Spa Hotel.

"Okay!" Lindsay said as she gets out of the carriage and runs over to the door. After keeps missing the keyhole, she eventually got it in and attempts to turns it, but unable to open it, like the others. "Braim, the key is broken!"

"Wrong key." Brick sighed.

"Maybe they've left the window open." Lindsay suggested.

* * *

After Jo arrived back by the cliff, the Villainous Vultures discuss about who will dives into the lake next.

"Hey, it is Lightning's turns to do this again?" Lightning asked. "Lightning wants to win this already!"

"We've only got Scott and Ezekiel left." Gwen pointed to the frightening Scott and gloomy Ezekiel.

"I'll talks to Zeke." Duncan said to Gwen before walking to Ezekiel. "Hey, Zeke, it's your turn to dives, man."

"Erm, why?" Ezekiel asked, gloomily.

"'Cause, you and Scott are the only one who haven't jumps yet, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't wants to do it." Duncan pointed to the terrified Scott, who was hoisted on the shoulder by Eva.

"Ahh!" Scott frantically attempting to escape but no prevail, thanks to Eva's strength and his lack of his strength. "No, you can't make me do this!"

"Oh, stops being a wimp!" Eva scowled.

"Do I have to?" Ezekiel muttered.

Lightning glared at Ezekiel as he walked over to him. "If you don't do this challenge, you're going to gets a visit from Thunder and Storm!" He's beckoning to both of his muscles.

Ezekiel stared at Lightning for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I'll do this stupid challenge, eh."

He's starting walking to the edge of the cliff. He stared at the lake once he reaches the edge. The thumping has suddenly being heard. The thumping gets louder and faster every second. He turns around to see the source of the thumping… and immediately regret it. Because Owen is running toward the edge of the cliff… and Ezekiel is in his path.

"Move it, Zeke! I'm making my jump!" Owen shouted, before he trips over a rock, he's starts rolling fast like an armadillo.

Ezekiel scream and attempt to jump off the cliff. But he's too late as Owen knocked into him, sending both of them off the cliff and starts falling down toward the lake, _fast_.

"**OH, CCCRRRAAAPPP**!" Owen screamed.

Both of them are screaming with Ezekiel's being presses against the falling Owen, helplessly stared at the quickly growing lake below.

"Ooo… this is not gonna end well for Ezekiel." Mike cringed, looking at the falling Owen and Ezekiel.

At the bottom of the cliff, Jo and Brick just leaning against the carriage's handle, exhaustingly when they heard screaming and looks up to see Owen and Ezekiel are getting closer to the lake. Their eyes grew big, knowing how big the splashes can be made by _Owen_.

"OWEN'S FALLING!" Brick exclaimed before frantically running away with the carriage. Jo screamed and follows Brick to avoid the splash zone.

The sharks look up to see Owen and Ezekiel as well, and swim away in fear as they don't want to gets slam by Owen.

Owen and Ezekiel keep screaming until eventually, they hit the water. The impact has caused a massive wave, which enveloped the sharks and Brick and Jo. When it's all over, Owen appeared from the surface with a key.

"Woo-hoo! I've got the key!" Owen smiled, holding a key.

"Ugh…" Jo groaned, rubbing her head as she's lying on the grass near the forest. She looks around and notices her carriage isn't here. "Hey, where the carri…"

She found it next to a tree. She walked over to it but a shark suddenly falls from the tree and slams onto the carriage, destroy it. "No! That's my carriage, you stupid shark!"

She attempt to move the shark when Chris appears, riding his jetpack.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Chris laughed, before giving a thumb up to the swimming Owen. "Wicked job, Owen!"

"Chris, what am I gonna do now?!" Jo scowled. "The carriage is gone!"

"Guess you'll have to carry Ezekiel to the Spa Hotel. Y'know, if you can _find_ him." Chris smirked.

Owen managed to gets out of the water and walked over to Brick, who is getting up from the beach. "Hey, I've got the key! Let's go!"

"Alright, Owen." Brick picked up the carriage and then looks at him and notices something on his shirt. "Erm, Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"You got Ezekiel on you." Brick pointed to Ezekiel, who is horrified and squished up against Owen's chest.

"Oh, right!" Owen said, as he pulled Ezekiel off of him and has him stand up. "Sorry about that, Zeke."

"I think my life have flashed before my eyes, eh." Ezekiel's body is trembling.

"Hey, have you got the key yet?" Jo asked as she walked over to the boys.

"What key?" Ezekiel asked before he burps out a key into his hand. "You mean this one?"

"That's it." Jo nodded. "Now, our carriage is gone, and Chris said I have to carry my teammates. So, I'm going to have to carry you to the Spa Hotel."

She hoisted Ezekiel into her arms and then starts jogging to the Spa Hotel. Brick stared at her before facing Owen.

"Okay, Owen, be careful getting into the carriage."

"Got it!" Owen nodded before carefully attempting to get into the carriage without breaking it. He leans back and got his butt in the carriage. "Woo-hoo! I'm in! Now let's go win-"

Owen's weight is too much for the carriage and squashed it to the ground with a small thump. "This challenge?"

"Look likes Brick is gonna have to carry his teammates as well!" Chris smiled, hovering above the two boys.

Brick groaned before walking over to Owen and lifted him in his arms. He's exhausting already as he's starts slowly walking to the Spa Hotel.

* * *

Eventually, Jo arrived back at the Spa Hotel with Ezekiel. Jo put him down and rests her hands on her knees.

"Just… go open… the door already!" Jo panted, clearly looks tired.

"Alright, but don't expect me _miraculously_ win this challenge, eh." Ezekiel murmured, as he walked to the door. "My luck on this show is bad."

He put the key inside the keyhole and turns it, expecting it to be the wrong key.

Click!

"Huh?" Ezekiel said, bewildered as he pulled out the key and then turns the doorknob. He pulled it and the door is opened.

"You did it, Home-school!" Jo cheered after seeing Ezekiel opened the door. "You've got the door opened!"

"I did?" Ezekiel asked. Still trying to take it in what just happened.

Chris's hovering next to the Spa Hotel after learning the door has opened. His eyes have widening when he finds out who opened it. "Wow… Zeke actually win the challenge for his team? I did _not_ see that coming!" He replaced his shock expression with his cheesy smile. "But nevertheless, the Villainous Vultures win the first challenge!"

Jo cheered while Ezekiel remained where he is, taking in this information. His mouth then changes into a smile for the first time since he'd got here.

Brick and Owen have arrived at the campground with the former on brink of passing out from carrying the latter.

"C'mon, Brick, we're almost there!" Owen encouraged.

Chris's hovering over to the two boys. "There's no need to encourage him anymore because the Villainous Vultures have just won the first challenge!"

"Oh!" Owen groaned, while Brick finally has had enough and passes out from tiredness. It's unknown if he felts Owen's weight as Owen landed on him.

Chris chuckled at Owen's sitting on the fainted Brick. "Well, I'm gonna go to tell the others the new about this!"

Chris hovered away, while Jo walked over to Ezekiel, who is still remained by the opened door.

"Nice job, Home-school," Jo smiled. "You've came through for us."

"Yeah, I did." Ezekiel smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Home-School FTW!**

**Ezekiel:** I've actually won the challenge for my team? I've never win anything on this show before and yet, I've win it for my team. (Smile) It's felt great having to know that, eh! It's mean I gets to stay for another day instead of leaving on the first day. (Gasp) That's mean; I'm not going home first this time. Someone else is. (Showing his biggest smile) I'M NOT GONNA BE ELIMINATED FIRST, EH!

**Heather:** (Angry) Home-school won for us?! Ugh! Now it'll be harder for me to get rid of him! But I can deal with him later because there are few others on my team to fried first. Sooner or later, I'm going to get back at Zeke for burning my money!

**Scott:** (Grinning) Yes! I didn't have to face the sharks or Fang today! I've own Zeke big time for letting me live for another day. (Sigh in relief)

**Brick:** (Sigh) It's really gutted that all my effort from pushing the carriage back and forth for my team have went futile. Chris said we're voting very soon. It'll be hard voting for my teammates, since they're all good people. However, I do have an idea who to vote for.

* * *

The sky is now evening orange as the Heroic Hamsters are sitting on the stumps by the bonfire.

"Welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony of the season!" Chris smiled before beckoning to the Villainous Vultures' sitting in the Peanuts Gallery. "How do you like the new Peanuts Gallery, huh? The winners can watch their opponents give someone the boot before they headed to the Spa Hotel for their deluxe dinner!"

The Villainous Vultures cheered and high-fiving each other's at this announcement.

"Before we've starts, I need one winner to volunteer for a _special_ reward." Chris smiled.

Lightning immediately gets out of the Peanuts Gallery and stands next to Chris. "Ha! The Lightning!"

"Great!" Chris smiled. "Your reward is… spending the night in exile on Boney Island with all the hungry wild animals!"

"Oh, how is that a reward?" Lightning asked, annoyed.

Chris brought out an idol that's shapes like his head. "Because, there's a last season's the McLean invisibility statue hidden somewhere on Boney Island! There's also a brand new idol on that island as well!" He brought out an idol that's shapes like Chef's head. "This is the Chef power vote statue. When you've uses it, your vote will be the only one that'd count. Find either of them or in a very small chance, both, and you're _golden_!"

"It's about time I've got some respect around here!" Chef muttered.

"_Now_, he tells us!" Scott groaned, after finding out about the idols.

Chef is taking Lightning on the boat to Boney Island as Chris talks about the next topic for the Heroic Hamsters.

"This year; you get to vote by placing an X on an 8 x 10 photo of the person you want to eliminate." Chris explained. "Now, gets voting!"

* * *

**Confessional: Who will be eliminated first?**

**Mike:** (Showing a photo of Owen with an X on it) I'm voting for Owen. He'd always gotten so far in the last three seasons, and I don't wanna spend a whole season; having to deal with his fart.

**Owen:** (Drawing an X on photo and show it to the camera, revealing to be Dawn) Dawn is freaking the _heap_ out of me! I can feel her witches mind is searing into my brain!

**Lindsay:** (Looking at all of the photos she have been given. She then looks at the pen she's holding and decided to draw an X on her face)

* * *

"Okay, the following people who are saved." Chris said, holding a tray with eight marshmallows.

"Cameron,"

Chris throws a marshmallow to Cameron, who is pleased he's safe.

"Sierra,"

"Zoey,"

"Mike,"

"Trent,"

"Brick,"

Brick is pleased that he isn't voted out for his challenge performance today.

"And Lindsay."

Owen and Dawn are now nervous as they're the last two left without a marshmallow.

"Dawn, you're on the chopping block for scaring Owen and possibly everyone else." Chris said. "Owen, you're on the chopping block for costing the challenge and squashed Brick into a pancake."

"Mmm… pancakes!" Owen licks his lips as the thought of pancakes.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…" Chris said, holding a marshmallow.

Dawn remained nervous, while Owen knocked out his thought of pancakes and places his head, terrified.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dawn!"

Chris throws the last marshmallow to Dawn, who is pleased she's safe. Owen on the other hand, became upset. Ezekiel feels pity for him as he'd experienced it twice.

"Sorry, Owen, my man, you're out." Chris said, as he actually feels a little sorry for the big guy, since he likes him.

"Okay." Owen sighed. "Does that's mean I have to takes the Hurl of Shame?"

"Nope!" Chris smiled. "This year, we've got a brand new elimination device! Villainous Vultures, you can go to the Spa Hotel for your dinner now."

The Villainous Vultures cheered again and starts running to the Spa Hotel.

"As for the Heroic Hamsters, follow me to the dock!" Chris said, before starts walking to the dock with the Heroic Hamsters' following him.

While they're walking to the dock, the Heroic Hamsters are comforting Owen.

"Sorry for voting you out, buddy," Trent patted Owen's back. "You're just a major threat this time."

"It's okay; I'm just upset I'm out on the first day and misses out all the fun I could have this season." Owen said. "Does this is how Ezekiel felt when he'd came last? It's felt horrible to me."

"Speaking of Ezekiel, y'know what ironic?" Zoey said. "Two years ago, Owen had won the first challenge for his team and Ezekiel was voted out first. This time; it's the opposite."

"If it true, then that's mean Ezekiel could win this." Mike remarked.

"Hey guys, looks!" Sierra pointed at a giant toilet at the end of the dock. The rest of her team begins to pale as they're beginning to realize how they would leave this time.

"Oh no, please tell me that's not how we're leaving the game, are we?!" Cameron asked, hoping this isn't true.

"It is, Cameron," Chris smirked before raised his arms, dramatically. "Behold, the Flush of Shame!"

The Heroic Hamsters grossed out by it, except for Sierra who brought out her phone and clicked a picture of it.

"Sierra, what is _wrong_ with you?" Brick said, strangely looks at Sierra, who just shrugged and then put her phone away.

Dawn walked over to Chris with horrified expression. "Chris, you cannot put a massive toilet in the lake! You'll pollute it!"

"Too bad!" Chris sneered. "Owen, it's time for you to go."

"Okay." Owen nodded, before hugging all of his teammates. "Goodbye, guys!"

"Later, Owen." Trent said.

"We'll miss you, Omar!" Lindsay said, sadly.

Owen put his friends down and then walked over to the giant toilet and get inside of it.

"Okay Chris, I'm ready!" Owen smiled.

Chris brought out a button and pressed it. A loud flush noise is being heard from the toilet. Owen screamed as he's being flushes down the toilet until they all heard a loud clog.

"Err, guys? I'm stuck in here!" Owen shouted.

"Aw man!" Chris groaned. "Chef!"

"Chef was taking Lightning to Boney Island, remember?" Sierra recalled.

Chris face palm at this information. "Right… Owen, you're gonna have to stay there for a bit."

"Erm… I think it's a bad time to tell you that I need to go to the bathroom and I'm already in it." Owen chuckled sheepishly.

His teammates and Chris become pale at this information.

"Owen, don't do your business in there!" Chris shouted, gripping his head.

His warning was not heard as Owen released a massive fart causing the toilet and the dock to be shaking. The Heroic Hamsters and Chris are screaming as they're grossed out by it until the fart has futile. Chris hesitantly walked over to the toilet and looked down to see Owen is no longer here.

"Huh, Owen's not here anymore." Chris stated before looking back at the Heroic Hamsters. "You guys are safe… for _now_! You have a long season ahead of you, so I'd suggested you'd get some rest."

The Heroic Hamsters left the dock and walks back to the campground. Chris is right about one thing; it's a long season ahead for them and the game have only just started.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Brick: **Owen**  
**

**Cameron: **Owen

**Dawn: **Owen

**Lindsay: **Lindsay (She had drawn an X on her face, counting it as herself)

**Mike: **Owen

**Owen: **Dawn

**Sierra: **Owen

**Trent: **Owen

**Zoey: **Owen

**Owen:** 7

**Dawn:** 1

**Lindsay:** 1

* * *

**Heroic Hamsters:** Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Lindsay, Mike, Sierra, Trent, Zoey.

**Villainous Vultures:** Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Scott.

**Voted Off:** Owen

* * *

And that's it for the first episode of Total Drama All Stars: Remake!

What do you all thinks of it? Like it? Hate it? Don't know it?

Owen was always planned to be the first boot because as Mike said; he'd always gotten so far in the last three seasons. And I want a four-timer to be out first. Plus, I've felt it's ironic because last time Owen had competed on the island; he'd won. He's one of my favourite but I'm not letting my bias gets the best of me. Regardless, he'll be missed.

Gasp! Ezekiel actually won something? SHOCKER!

By the way, if you're worrying that Ezekiel's going to take a lot of screentime, likes Comeback, don't worry. I'm planning on having everyone to gets their equal amount of it. That's one of my goals I'm achieving.

So Jo got an alliance with Lightning and Eva. Will it work? Read the season and find out.

With the Non-Stars, and Lindsay's still in the game, how much have the game will changes?

Just so you know, there are sixteen episodes in this story. I'm adding three brand new challenges in this.

I don't know when the next episode is out but I'm taking a break from writing because of Christmas. Plus, I've promises myself I would do the next chapter of Total Drama Pokémon Adventure and Total Pokémon Alphabet. I will see you all then!

Owen: (Smile) Review everyone! (Fart)


End file.
